nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny; All Revealed
Alllllllllllllllllllllllriighty guys it is qaaman here toDA- wait sorry wrong thing. Trick here with EVERYTHING on Hero's Destiny, all that happens, if you don't wanna hear then click off. HD5 Exo and his Mech destroy the gang until Dillian combines his Super-Sizing Jutsu and Super 2 Forms to beat Exo for now. Nick obtains a Mech made from Fire and Lightning and his own energy. Nick fights a 1v1 with Exo and he breaks into Exo's Mech's cockpit to fight Exo himself, he gets beat down pretty hard but turns into his Super Lightning Form to beat Exo. Soon after, It is revealed Dalton has been purposely keeping Io's Ether out of balance, being from the same mysterious organization as Rowland, he's been sent to kill Io and fails as Nick is able to restore her Ether and discovers Dalton was the reason Io almost died. Nick and the others go to stop him but Dillian gets in the way and fights Nick in a 1v1. Nick wins and they continue, they fight Dalton but Dalton is much stronger and defeats them all. Dillian walks out to Dalton and Nick deciding who to side with and then, he turns to Dalton. "Sorry, but you are NOT my brother anymore, you aren't my family, they are. Mom, dad, I know I said wouldn't use this but, I have to." Dillian puts his hand up, sparks swirled around it. He charges electricity and then he fires a devasting beam of electricity at Dalton, disintegrating him. Dillian was an electrokinetic but that was what killed his parents. Nothing else happens and it ends. HD6 Hero's Destiny 6: S.O.P.M. vs. The Saviors of Mobius I'm excited about this one :P Nick and co. were having a normal day, a criminal was spotted and they were chasing after him, except S.O.P.M. was already there, Nick was a little mad because he wanted to fight but S.O.P.M. got 'em. Another criminal spotted a few months later and Nick and co. got there first, however S.O.P.M. saw them fighting and destroying buildings during the battle and S.O.P.M. tried to arrest Nick, but Nick fought back. Nick and Nathan fought in an epic 1v1 in which Nick won by little, Jay (S.O.P.M.'s leader) went to arrest Nick but Justin intervened. The two council members argued and Jay backed off. Cole however wasn't having this shit and tried to finish off Nick, but Dillian fought him and won. They retreated and unimportant stuff happened, the end. HD7 Hero's Destiny 7: Falsities Nick and co. had a normal day but Nick was kidnapped by someone, who shapeshifts into him. Copycat (the shapeshifter ;-;) returns to the dojo as if nothing happened. Later when Rosa is walking through the dojo late at night, she's pulled into a closet by Copycat, who's still in Nick's shape. "Oh, it's you. What the hell are yo-" She is interrupted by Copycat kissing her draining her energy, Copycat shifted into her after her energy is drained and her body is teleported away. Copycat has 'sufficient energy for now' he leaves the closet. After taking everyone else aside from Lunari (and Justin but he's not in the universe right now)'s energy. Next day, Copycat is back in Nick's form, he pinned Lunari to wall. (She must think he's tryna be sexy cause she doesn't try to escape). He is ready to drain her when Nick is heard. "COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He flies down attacking Copycat (who is actually a hedgehog ;-; great naming ;-;-;-;-;) completely even. A special energy-powered gun flies from Copycat to Lunari. She picks it up and Nick and Copycat separate, hands up. The gun had tons of energy already loaded into it, enough to blow up a galaxy. Lunari struggles to find out who is who. Nick and Copycat say things about her. Lunari fires the gun. Copycat is disintegrated and Lunari falls to the ground crying as Nick comforts her. The end. HD8 Hero's Destiny 8: Hoverboard Battle tbh this is just filler, nothing happens that concerns the main timeline. HD9 Hero's Destiny 9: The Legendary Tree Nick and Lunari were sitting on the edge of Nick's cliff. They've decided to have another baby when TLK appears. "Nick, you need to come with me." TLK takes Nick and they are in a different time period. TLK and Nick watch all of the previous Legendary Warriors' adventures and then some of Nick's own adventures. and then small glimpses of Micheal, Maria, Cyzicle, Julius, Yoav, Pyrus, and Alex even. The Legendary Warriors on their adventures. When Nick returns he is in the dojo and watches Micheal intently. "You're gonna grow up to be a badass." Then after that, Nick and Lunari well... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2jLdYovW-c&feature=youtu.be&t=7 and a few months later they have twins, Rachel and a boy who Nick names after his rival and friend, Ion. HD10 Hero's Destiny 10: Chaos Reincarnated Normal day blah blah blah. Justin senses an incredible power. Justin would've told everyone the story of Chaos but EVERYBODY heard it before. Justin told them where Chaos Reborn was and they flew off. Nick and co. fought Chaos Reborn, they got destroyed. Nick enters Super God Form and fights Perfect Chaos Reborn. Nick still can't beat him so he gives Lunari the God Form. She joins with him (somehow her spirit is in God Form ;-;) and Nick becomes Spirit Super God and manages to beat Perfect Chaos Reborn. The end. HD11 Hero's Destiny 11: Friends to Foes This is literally just three big fight scenes. Dillian becomes Dark Form for some reason so Nick has to fight him and wins. Later Nate becomes Dark and Nick fights and beats him though just barely. Then the crown jewel, JUSTIN becomes Dark Form, whatever is turning people Dark took over Justin and Nick tries to fight Justin but fails. Justin makes the grave mistake of smacking Lunari and Nick turns Super and unleashes a flurry of attacks, the fight continues Justin winning and Nick transforming until he reaches his limit - Super God Form - He manages to actually do some big damage now however Justin still defeats him. Nick stands up but Justin or Corru (the possessor) speaks. "Come on, join me. We can rule the omniverse if we combine powers. Besides, we aren't that different now are we?" Nick replied his fur turning dark. "...no...I am NOTHING like you. I am pure." His fur turned white as his quills floated up as if in Super. Nick fought evenly with Justin and with everyone's help, defeated him. The end. HD12 Hero's Destiny 12: The Final Round, Nick vs. Nate Nate has captured Lunari and murdered Dillian to lure Nick to his cave. Nate and Nick stare each other down and exchange dialogue. "So, do you want to fight? Are we finally going to finish this once and for all?" Nick replies with his page quote; "You've crossed the line. You've kidnapped my family and killed my friends. So no Nate. I don't want to fight you, I want to KILL you." Nick battles Nate in an intense fight, whenever one transformed, the other followed. Nick enters Dragon Form, but Nate becomes a giant lion, Nate's Lion Form. They fought and entered the Contained Forms and continued fighting. Nick turns God and Nate entered Devil. The fight persists. Super God vs. Dark Devil. Light Sword vs. Dark Sword. Nick and Nate, Yin and Yang, fought for hours on end. Nick received power from Dillian's spirit and Lunari, that small boost gave Nick an edge and defeats him, reviving Dillian. The end. = The Final Hero's Destiny = Hero's Destiny 13: ''Armageddon'' An awesome finale to the series. Taking place about fourteen years after Hero's Destiny 12, Micheal now 16 and Rachel and Ion 14. The council is panicking, the most powerful being aside from Zigo himself has broken his seal and returned to bring about the prophesied end of all. The final evil, Armageddon (Ragorak fills the same role in my series, bringing the end of everything), destroys dimensions and lands on Mobius to get revenge on those that sealed him. He stabs his sword into the ground and planet becomes a wasteland lava and magma consume the water and cities. Armageddon manages to kill all the council members (yes, even sarcasm) aside from three. Nick and co. confront Armageddon, they fight and get utterly destroyed. Armageddon winds his sword back and swings down at Nick, but a dark blur knocks his slash away. Mia, TLK and Justin teleport infront of Nick. Justin speaks; "You guys, get outta here, we got this." Nick replies; "But...h-he killed all the c-council m-members, the ones m-more powerful than you.." Justin responds; "By picking them off one by one, we're here as a group, now GET OUTTA HERE!" Justin teleports the group away, him Mia and TLK spoke in unison. "You hurt Nick, the one we've raised and loved. Now we will hurt YOU." The battle begins. Around a day later, Nick returns to the scene, the group following. He falls to his knees crying as he finds Mia, TLK and Justin's corpses. Justin impaled through the back, Mia with a gash from her shoulder to her hip and TLK with an arm and legs missing. Nick gets up and they confront Armageddon again, this time with more strength than before. After the battle ends, the group beaten, Rachel walks to Armageddon being the only one unharmed. Nick tries to stop her. "R-Rachel, don't.." Rachel reaches Armageddon. "Why? Why are you doing this? You have no reason, no purpose to be doing such things. It isn't too late, you can still change and fix this because inside you, there is still a good person in you." She places her hand on his chest, but he chuckled. "Ahaha, hate to break it to you kiddo. But that person died a long, long time ago." He backhanded Rachel into a volcano wall which caused Nick, Lunari, Micheal and Ion to stand, pissed off. Through the power of Nick's Emerald, they regain strength. Nick enters Super God, Lunari God, Micheal Super and Ion Lightning, The Emerald lending them all power as they all spoke at once. "You're gonna regret hitting Rachel." They attack Armageddon and hurt him, then they fire a beam to knock Armageddon away as they teleport away with everyone. The group spends all their time training, training, training and training. Nick and co. reach their maximum power, but Nick knows that isn't enough and contacts the previous LWs and Vuxo. He gains even more immense strength and then they return for one last battle with Armageddon. The battles begins, the gang does some damage but Armageddon is too powerful and even with Nick's power boost, he still wins. Then... well, here's the exact scene. Nick tried to get up, but couldn't. "Nick... st-stop, you can't b-beat... him..." Dillian said. "We've l-lost.." "NO!" Nick shouted. "I have to beat him, or he'll destroy EVERYTHING! I WILL Beat him!" Then Nick got up. Armaggedon laughed. "I've slain your whole team, AND The Council! What chance do YOU have?!" Armaggedon shouted. "No. No matter what you do, No matter who you slay, There is always one thing stronger than you, Stronger than you could ever be!" Nick shouted. "Hope!" Then Nick floated up and was starting to get surrounded in a White Spherical Aura. He began to absorb Everyone's Hope and Everyone's Dreams, once he emerged, he had White Fur and Eight Quills, Four Quills on Top, and Four Quills on the bottom. "I'm not the hope of the universe." Nick said. "I AM Hope." Nick punched Armaggedon in the chest, easily breaking his armor, then kicked him in the back of the head knocking him down. "Sorry Armaggedon." Nick said. "But it's time for you to Arma-get Outta Here!" Nick then used the Mystic beam which disintegrated every atom in Armaggedon's body. Dillian stared, wide-eyed. "But Dad, The planet's still in ruins." Micheal said. Nick floated up and a white ball surrounded him, it began to expand, the instant it hit the ground, flowers started blooming, it continued to expand until it engulfed the entire planet, restoring everything. The whole planet was restored and all the deaths (aside from Armageddon's, obviously) were reverted. Then after that Lunari and Dillian and Mikasa and Rosa and everybody group hugs and Dillian speaks. "So, what now? We defeated the most powerful evil there is. Is our story over?" Nick replies, re-entering Mystic; "You guys' journeys may be over. But mine have just begun." He flew off like Neo at the end of the Matrix and it freezeframes before Nick leaves the shot. 'It's On Again' plays as the (lazy) credits are displayed. * All characters belong to their respective owners. THE END...